My guardian angel
by onedirection1999
Summary: Jessica Tyler learns the hard way on how to listen to the voice inside her head. *REVIEW!*
1. I have a guardian ANGEL?

Jessica Tyler was no ordinary girl. She is 14-years old and is obsessed with Michael Jackson. She absolutley adored him. She also love the artist Janet Jackson, she would look up to both of them and smile when she thought she would hear Michael's voice in her head telling her 'good morning.' Of course she thought it was just her imagination gone wild but then she realized that this voice was not a fake one when she went on a family vacation with her parents one year ago.  
>(*one year earlier*)<br>"HONEY! LET'S GO OR WE WILL ARIVE AT MIDNIGHT!" "COMING," yelled Jessica while she shut her suitcase. 'Finally! I can't believe we are going to CALIFORNIA!' she thought excitedly. She then heard a voice in her head that said,'Jessica, tell your parent not to go or you will be in huge trouble.' Jessica stopped in her tracks and ran to her mirror to make sure she wasn't going nuts! 'w-who are you?' she thought. 'Your guardian angel.' 'WOW! THAT'S AMAZING HOW DID YOU GET TO COMMUNICATE TO ME?' 'That's not important right now. Ask me easy questions.' 'I want to know your name please!' 'Only you can name me but for now, I don't have a name.' 'What do you mean you don't have a name?' 'Like I said before, you have to name me but for now I don't have a name.' 'Well, can I name you Michael Jackson or MJ for short?' 'Sure...' 'You probably think i'm weird but Michael was and still is my biggest inspiration.' MJ stayed silent but Jessica could swear she just heard him chuckle and she thought,'HEY! don't laught about-' "JESSICA LETS GO! WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY!" 'QUICK! tell her you can't go, I know what will happen to you if you go!' 'And what will SUPPOSLEY happen to me' Jessica chuckled while walking downstairs. 'I will tell you if you stay here but if you don't I guess you will have to find out on your own. 'Well, too late MJ, i'm already in the car and we are backing away from the drive way so I guess I just choose the *HARD* way' 'Jessica, you are in deep trouble but since i'm your guardian angel, I will have to take care of you. But when the time is right, I will tell you who I used to be in life.' 'Can't you tell me now?' 'I can't tell you right now because you wont belive who I am right now.'

(Well, the next part will come out in a hour or earlier. REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY!)


	2. Am I NUTS?

Jessica Tyler was no ordinary girl. She is 14-years old and is obsessed with Michael Jackson. She absolutley adored him. She also love the artist Janet Jackson, she would look up to both of them and smile when she thought she would hear Michael's voice in her head telling her 'good morning.' Of course she thought it was just her imagination gone wild but then she realized that this voice was not a fake one when she went on a family vacation with her parents one year ago.  
>(*one year earlier*)<br>"HONEY! LET'S GO OR WE WILL ARIVE AT MIDNIGHT!" "COMING," yelled Jessica while she shut her suitcase. 'Finally! I can't believe we are going to CALIFORNIA!' she thought excitedly. She then heard a voice in her head that said,'Jessica, tell your parent not to go or you will be in huge trouble.' Jessica stopped in her tracks and ran to her mirror to make sure she wasn't going nuts! 'w-who are you?' she thought. 'Your guardian angel.' 'WOW! THAT'S AMAZING HOW DID YOU GET TO COMMUNICATE TO ME?' 'That's not important right now. Ask me easy questions.' 'I want to know your name please!' 'Only you can name me but for now, I don't have a name.' 'What do you mean you don't have a name?' 'Like I said before, you have to name me but for now I don't have a name.' 'Well, can I name you Michael Jackson or MJ for short?' 'Sure...' 'You probably think i'm weird but Michael was and still is my biggest inspiration.' MJ stayed silent but Jessica could swear she just heard him chuckle and she thought,'HEY! don't laught about-' "JESSICA LETS GO! WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY!" 'QUICK! tell her you can't go, I know what will happen to you if you go!' 'And what will SUPPOSLEY happen to me' Jessica chuckled while walking downstairs. 'I will tell you if you stay here but if you don't I guess you will have to find out on your own. 'Well, too late MJ, i'm already in the car and we are backing away from the drive way so I guess I just choose the *HARD* way' 'Jessica, you are in deep trouble but since i'm your guardian angel, I will have to take care of you. But when the time is right, I will tell you who I used to be in life.' 'Can't you tell me now?' 'I can't tell you right now because you wont belive who I am right now.'

(Well, the next part will come out in a hour or earlier. REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY!)


End file.
